The Great Sex Pact of 1878
by Ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: Lieutenant Duckling set in Post-Civil War Boston.


Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Summary: Set in the Post Civil War era (America's not The Avenger's) Emma Swan is to make her debut into society as does every proper young lady. However, she has no desire to debut anything to anyone other than the object of her affection, Lt. Killian Jones. After talking with her closest confidantes Ruby and Belle, Emma Swan makes the decision that she is losing her virginity tonight! Lieutenant Duckling set in Post-Civil War Boston.

A/N: Thank you to hollyethecurious for her top notch beta services and for providing the lovely art for this story. As referenced in this story, The Tremont House, located in Boston, Massachusetts really was the first (and only for many years) hotel in the United States to have indoor plumbing. It was considered to be an upscale hotel, premier in its kind and only for deep pocketed clientele. Also, _horizontal refreshment _was the only term for sex that was around during the 1870′s and didn't sound completely asinine, (I was **not** going to use _play nug-a-nug)_.

Boston 1878

"I'm twenty-one mother, not a little girl. I do not understand why I must have some grand announcement into society. Really it is such an antiquated ritual."

"Emma Swan Nolan!" her mother scolded sternly. "A debutante ball is a rite of passage, not an antiquated ritual. It is a chance to show yourself to the world, have society come to call on you, and meet every eligible bachelor this side of the Connecticut River."

Emma rolled her eyes and gave a snort of derision. She had absolutely no need of every eligible bachelor this side of anywhere. "Exactly, antiquated," she muttered.

Mary Margaret tugged at the loose ends of Emma's crown braid she had in her hands and fixed her daughter with a glare. "This is important to me, and to your father. Why are you so averse to the idea?"

For one second Emma let herself think about why she had no desire to meet any eligible bachelor this side of anywhere. The reason was quite simple. He stood just shy of six feet tall, had the dreamiest blue eyes, and full lips that put sinful thoughts in her imagination. She'd known him since they were preteens, he was her father's favored lieutenant, he was her cherished friend, and she loved him. _She loved him_. Her father would probably say she was too young for such notions, but Emma knew. She knew with the flutter of her heart at the very thought of him, the hitch of her breath when he entered a room. Her mother would probably want her to consider others, but she didn't care. She had no interest in her mother's front runners. Graham was like a brother, not to mention he was taken, unbeknownst to most of society. August was sweet, perhaps a little _too sweet_. Walsh was callous, and only wished to better his standing in society. As for the other one, well he was just an all around prat. There really was just one man for her, it was Lieutenant Killian Jones or no one.

"Emma?" her mother interrupted her musings. "Wherever did you go?"

So maybe she'd thought for more than one second. Quickly painting on her veil of disinterest, she tried to come up with an answer for her mother that wouldn't lead to more discussion. "I'm sure it will be a lovely time once I'm in the moment."

It was Mary Margaret's turn to roll her eyes, "You're right, you're not a little girl, you've been my baby girl for twenty one years, and as such, I can tell when you're lying through your teeth, young lady." She finished pinning the last piece of the crown braid that surrounded the golden locks left down and flowing in loose curls across Emma's back.

Emma eyed her mother with big saucer eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, Emma," she sighed, "just promise me you'll at least try to have fun."

Now that was something Emma could promise. Her mother was not asking her to entertain the prospect of other men, so what the hell. "I promise, mother." And it wasn't a lie, she intended to have a damn good time tonight.

"And keep an open mind."

Emma had to mentally stop her eyes from rolling, _and there it is,_ she thought. Taking the easy way out, she simply grinned and nodded obediently.

~csc~

"Tonight is the night, ladies!" Emma announced to her two closest girlfriends. They all sat on her huge four poster bed.

Ruby and Belle looked at each other, then back at Emma. "Yes... it's your cotillion," Ruby said with a slight questioning tone in her voice.

"No, tonight is the night that I lose my virginity."

Both girls drew in audible gasps of breath, Belle slapped her hand over her mouth and Ruby clutched at her chest.

"Oh… knock it off!" Emma pouted, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. "Not everyone meets, falls in love, and straight into bed."

Her friends fell into fits of giggles at Emma's dramatic stance. Sweet, innocent Belle had met her opposite in trouble-making brute Will Scarlet four years ago when they were both barely seventeen, and they'd been inseparable ever since. Ruby and Graham had been together a little less than a year, but they were hot and heavy, one of those fiery, passionate from the onset couples.

Hell, her own parents were the most in love couple she knew. She was getting a little self conscious that she was the only one who wasn't declaring her undying love for another and getting bedded on the regular. And the object of her affection was a damn sailor, how were they not doing the deed daily?

Emma flopped limply to the bed. "What am I doing wrong?"

"You're not doing anything wrong, Em," Belle said.

"You're not doing anything at all," Ruby snickered.

"Well, enlighten me."

"Look, Killian is close to your father, he's not made a move out some archaic need to be respectful of his boss's daughter," Ruby explained.

"You think so?"

"I do," Ruby said.

"That and he's said as much to Graham and Will," Belle added.

"Yeah, there's that, too," Ruby admitted.

"Really?" Emma sat upright on the bed and looked at her friends with wide hopeful eyes. "I mean, I just don't know how to read him, sometimes he seems interested and other times… I just can't tell."

Both girls nodded their heads solemnly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, you hags?"

"It's kinda fun watching you two bumbling idiots waltz around each other," Ruby laughed.

"Brat," Emma muttered, pushing her friend playfully.

"In Ruby's defense, it is quite entertaining," Belle added.

"You two are terrible, I love you, but you're terrible for not telling me." Fixing her friends with an serious expression, Emma made a proclamation. "Well then, let it be known, for sure now, tonight is the night. The night to enact the Great Sex Pact of 1878." Emma placed her hand in the middle of the group, signaling her friends to do the same.

"All for one and one for all, let's go get some horizontal refreshment," Belle giggled, putting her hand atop Emma's.

Ruby rolled her eyes, throwing her hand on top. "You and your books." (Belle was currently crushing on the fictional noble hero, D'Artagnan.) "We may not all be virgins, but here's to the Great Sex Pact of 1878, let's get fucked!"

After they all solemnly swore to get bedded, and subsequently dissolved into hysterical laughter, Emma moved on to the next point of business before the mandatory fun began. "So, I need a couple favors from you both."

"Anything," they agreed in unison.

"I need someone to cover for me, we are all 'spending the night' at one of your places tonight. And also, I need you both to tell me all the things."

"All the things?" Belle questioned.

"About…" Emma hesitated, waiting for them to catch her drift, "you know, doing it."

"How are you going to _do it_, if you can't even say it?" Ruby teased. "You mean sex, making love, fucking, copulating, fornica-"

"Yes, yes, yes," Emma cut her off, "all the things about... that."

"What do you want to know?" Belle asked

"Will it hurt, will I like it, how long will it take?"

"Yes. If he does it right, yes. And if he's good, you won't be asking how long it will _take_, but how long will it _last," _Ruby answered matter of factly.

Belle rolled her eyes at Ruby. "Hey, let's at least try to be helpful, where we had no guidance."

Ruby chuckled, "I'm just having a little more fun at the expense of our last innocent before she joins the club."

"Alright," Belle started, "the first time or two, it will hurt, it depends on how big he is, and how turned on you are. Nerves usually take away from the mood, so try to relax. The more in the moment you are, the less it'll hurt."

Emma nodded her head, soaking up every bit of information her friends were willing to bestow upon her.

"When you two find a rhythm, you won't just like it, you'll love it. That likely will not happen right away, unless he's really experienced, " Ruby added

"Uh-uh, he's not," Belle spoke up.

"How do you know?" Emma asked, a flare of jealousy coursing through her.

"Will told me Killian's a virgin, like you."

"How the hell is a man that gorgeous, unsullied?" Ruby wondered aloud.

"Hey," Emma warned, "he's mine."

"Possessive, I like it. She's going to be a feisty one," Ruby laughed. "Well then, with this new knowledge, sex probably won't last long at first. Men have to work to keep from climaxing too soon, where women have to work to climax at all. I know, it's not fair, but it's true. The best advice I can give you is train him right. Tell him what you like, when you like it, how you like it."

"What if I don't know?"

"Oh, you'll know," Belle said. "There are other ways to get off other than sex, and Ruby's right, tell him what you like from the start. I'm sure Will and Graham have advised him the same way we're answering your questions."

Emma laughed out loud at the thought of the three men having this same discussion. She could only hope to glean enough advice from her girls so that she didn't embarrass herself. "So, you bring up an interesting topic. Just what are these other ways to… get off," Emma asked, blushing as the words left her mouth.

"Allow me," Ruby implored with a wolfish grin. "Have you ever heard the terms cunnilingus and fellatio?"

~csc~

Emma did not think the blush would leave her face for as long as she lived. He was going to put his tongue and mouth where? Make sure to fondle his… balls, if she sucked his… Ruby and her multitude of words for penis had finally settled on cock. Make sure to fondle his balls, if she fellated his cock. Weren't mouths for talking, eating, kissing? Now they were for… Emma fanned herself for the umpteenth time as she stood next to her mother welcoming guest after guest.

It was going into hour number two of greeting guests, she was flanked by her mother on one side and Belle and Ruby on the other, and if she had to thank one more person for attending or say one more how do you do she was going to lose it. "So nice to meet you," Emma told whoever it was that her mother had just introduced. So truth be told, she wasn't angry about greeting guests, she was getting annoyed with how late Killian was. Now she was beginning to doubt that he was going to show.

"Emma," her mother murmured as the newest arrival moved on, "why are you scowling at your guests?"

"I'm not scowling," she grumbled while scowling at her mother.

"You are so. I have already conceded on your dress, I will not bend on how you treat your guests."

Emma smirked... well in her head she smirked, on the outside she plastered on a genteel smile. After all, she had nearly given her mother a heart attack when she'd walked out into the parlor to greet guests. There she stood all creamy skin, offset by red satin, and golden tresses. Emma's makeup was applied to perfection, her lips painted a hue or five darker than strictly necessary, and Ruby had done her eye makeup, promising that the smoky shadows were going to make her green eyes pop, and they really did. And the coup de grace was the dress which had not been agreed upon beforehand. Emma had changed her mind without consulting her highly conventional mother, and had revisited the seamstress to opt for the same design, but in a bright red. She knew it was traditional to wear white, cream, or off-white, but where was the fun in that? She'd wear those colors for her wedding. Today she'd wanted to wear something ostentatious, something that'd knock Killian Jones off his feet.

Speaking of, she was three seconds away from folding her arms over her chest and stomping her foot like a child. _Where is he?_

"Look!" Belle whispered excitedly as the three handsomest men in all of Boston rounded the corner.

Emma only had eyes for Killian, though. He was gorgeous, decked out in a black vest topping a crisp white dress shirt, and black pants and boots, which was all brought together by a chocolate colored topcoat. In Killian's case though the clothes didn't make the man, the man definitely made the clothes. Emma had admired him for long enough now, to know that no matter how much she studied him, she'd continue to find new features to adore. The cut of his jaw, the line of his nose, his eyebrows that had their own language. And of course, his smile. No matter how handsome he was, that boyish grin that spoke of virtue, insecurity, and genuine modesty, killed her in the best possible way.

Ruby squeezed Emma's arm, "Go get him, girl."

"Mrs. Nolan, Ms. Nolan, Ms. French, Ms. Lucas," Graham greeted. "How are you this lovely afternoon?"

"Sorry we're late, this one here couldn't decide what to wear," Will announced, pointing his thumb at Killian, before any of the women could reply to Graham. "Worse than a bloody girl, I tell ya."

"Excuse this one," Graham piped in, "can't take him anywhere." He pulled Will close to him as a warning to be quiet or get elbowed in the gut at his next outburst.

Mary Margaret chuckled, "That's quite alright. And you look dashing Lieutenant Jones, nice choice. Don't you think so, Emma? "

"As a matter of fact, yes, I agree, quite dashing," Emma agreed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Nolan, Ms. Nolan," Killian said stiffly as a deep crimson crept up his neck at being the focus of the group.

"Oh please, you boys are so formal. This is a party, let's drop the formalities and have some fun. Emma, shall we join your father and everyone out back for supper?"

Emma nodded her head.

"Won't you escort us, gentlemen?"

Belle and Will joined hands, while Graham started to lead Ruby by the small of her back. Emma eyed her mother suspiciously, it was almost as if she knew Emma had been waiting for Killian. She watched as Mary Margaret linked her arm through Killian's then nudged him toward Emma, encouraging him to escort her as well.

She gladly accepted Killian's proffered arm, and the group made their way to the sprawling backyard where about a hundred guests were mingling, drinking, and dancing to the live band. Her father was surrounded by a group of older gentlemen listening to his tales of battle, he had been a revered leader for the North during the Civil War.

"Excuse me," Mary Margaret told the group, "I'm going to go make sure my husband isn't boring the masses."

The three men bowed as she took her leave, and the group collectively exhaled as the only parent among them left.

The other couples immediately began speaking to each other in hushed tones, no doubt exclaiming how good the other looked and proclaiming their love, while Emma and Killian looked anywhere but at each other.

This was one of those times that Emma found it difficult to read Killian. Was he being shy, was he bored, was he indifferent? She decided to throw caution to the wind, "Will you dance with me, Killian?"

Ruby and Belle's heads whipped around, shocked beyond awe that their friend had just asked a man to dance. Ruby was progressive, and it would've been nothing coming from her, but this was Emma, a proper lady. Will and Graham nodded vehemently in Killian's direction from behind Emma, and Killian's face, well, it positively lit up before he even noted anyone else's reaction.

_There it is_, Emma thought excitedly, that smile, the one that told her he did return those feelings, even if he was too shy to express them.

"I would love to, Emma," he answered, sounding like his usual self. Extending his hand toward her, and grasping it when she placed hers in it, he led her to the dance floor.

They walked hand in hand to the area set aside for a dance floor, and Emma fidgeted nervously as all eyes turned to her and her chosen dance partner.

"Relax darling, you cut quite the figure in that dress."

Emma flashed him a tiny smile, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "I don't get the big deal over being introduced so publicly to society, it's embarrassing, and I'm not sure how to do whatever this is," she gestured toward the empty floor, "it'd be nice if I'd been taught sooner than the crash course with my father over the past week."

"Say what?" Killian looked at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"Are you saying you know how to do whatever this is?"

"It's called a waltz. There's only one rule, pick a partner who knows what he's doing."

Emma narrowed her eyes at the smug look on his face, and before she knew it, she was swept onto the dance floor. She was shocked by the grace with which they sailed around the dance floor. _He does know what he's doing_, she thought. Suddenly her mind was taken to other activities, and her cheeks warmed as she secretly hoped they'd be enjoyable and effortless just as this waltz thing was.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Killian asked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, uh… I'm actually getting the hang of this." Emma hoped she'd covered her wayward thoughts.

"Aye, graceful as your namesake." He smiled adoringly at her, proud that he could make her comfortable in a situation where she was clearly not in her ideal element. But she was beauty and grace, whether she knew it or not.

The audience that had gathered as Emma and Killian floated around the dance floor melted to static as Emma beamed at Killian. _I love you_, she thought. Where her hand had rested on his shoulder just moments ago, she realized it was now stroking the hairline of his neck. There was just enough room between them for propriety's sake, but she couldn't help the small touches of intimacy, she didn't want to.

"Easy there, Emma," Ruby's voice cut into their little bubble. "Your charming daddy looks like he's about to cut in if you smile any wider."

The couple jumped, neither realized they were now surrounded by other couples. Emma looked to her father who had his hands on his hips and a concerned expression on his face, however, before he could approach them, they were saved by the music coming to an end. Stepping apart Emma curtsied while Killian bowed.

"Thank you for offering me your first dance, Swan."

"If it was up to me, you'd be my only."

He smirked at her, "I'd like that very much."

Emma knew they weren't talking about dancing anymore, and she grinned devilishly at him letting him know she knew what he was referring to. Since this _was _up to her, he would be her only. Maybe that was naive to think, but she was only twenty-one, she was allowed to have fantastical thoughts about first, true, and everlasting love.

Over the next hour Emma was asked to dance by countless would be suitors. None of them held even an ounce of her interest as her thoughts drifted to Killian all afternoon. None of their touches sparked a fire in her like his did. She watched as he spoke to the other guests, only dancing twice more, once each with Ruby and Belle, so as not to come across as misanthropic, while really it just boiled down to his heart belonging to another.

As was customary, when supper was served the belle of the ball sat at the center table with her best friends, and each of their chosen partners, as well as the gentleman who had won her affections for the evening. They were of course joined by her parents which would undoubtedly put a restraint on flirtation and talks of wooing, which is why Emma's jaw almost hit the table when her father spoke his next words.

"So, Lieutenant Jones, just what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Everyone at the table froze, Belle stopped speaking, Will's fork dropped to his plate mid-bite, Ruby ceased pretending to whisper into Graham's ear, while really she was biting it, and Graham audibly inhaled, whether from Ruby or David's antics, no one knew.

"Daddy!" Emma exclaimed, silently begging her mother for help with her eyes.

Mary Margaret laid her hand over her daughter's and spoke soothingly, "I think it's a fair question."

Emma snatched her hand away, "It is not, it's… it's sabotage, and rude, and unf-"

"Emma honey, lower your voice," her father calmly implored. "I merely wish for this future captain to know that you are not some conquest. Notions of those kind could halt a career in its tracks, and believe me, right now, he is on the fast track. I'd just hate to see him derailed."

Emma's face grew hotter with anger, and her fists clenched where they sat upon the table, this was exactly the reason Killian had told Graham and Will he was hesitant to pursue her. Her father was going to ruin everything! "Are you threatening hi-"

"Emma?" Killian murmured. He placed a hand gently on her fist and rubbed his thumb along her knuckles.

He slid his fingers along the crevice where her fingers curled into her palm, asking her to open up to him. She relented opening her palm and letting him twine his fingers with hers. This would teach her father.

"With all due respect, Major Nolan, whatever we become," he paused to look at Emma, then back to David, "it's up to her as much as me. I do not see your daughter as a conquest. And if I may speak freely?"

"You may," Mary Margaret answered before David could.

"I wish to court your daughter properly, I have wished to do so for some time."

David huffed and puffed in his seat, clearly not prepared for this turn of events. He'd fully expected his first lieutenant to chicken out and promptly stop making eyes at his daughter. Clearly that was not an option.

Emma smiled, a brilliant smile, a heart full of love for the man beside her, who was much more eloquent than she, when it came to requesting what he wanted. She'd been ready to demand and fight.

"It's about time," Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Will all muttered at the same time.

"What?" David spluttered at his wife. "You knew about this? How long has this been going on?"

"Oh please David, they've been friends for ages, and making eyes at each other just as long. You certainly aren't very quick on the uptake for a medaled officer who is lauded for knowing his enemies moves before they do," she mocked.

Arms crossed over his chest at his imminent defeat, David muttered unintelligible curses under his breath before finally relenting. Pointing his finger directly at Killian, he spoke lowly. "You better be good to my little girl, I am not above ruining both our careers if you hurt her."

"Daddy!" Emma groused again.

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir," Killian assured his superior.

Seemingly appeased, David sat back, picked up his fork and resumed eating. Following suit, the others slowly eased back into a normal setting.

"Though, if I still have permission to speak freely, may I request a time to see Emma this week?"

David's fork hit his plate, and he pursed his lips tight. How was he unprepared for this young man to be so confident and goal driven, especially when these traits were only a small part of the reason he respected him as a fellow officer. "You may," he grumbled between gritted teeth.

"As these fair maidens have plans this evening, would you allow me to see Emma for tea tomorrow?"

"You may," Mary Margaret answered jovially.

Emma thanked her mother sweetly, a little surprised that she was apparently on board with Killian Jones as a suitor. Perhaps it was time for her to start considering that parents weren't in place simply to go against the grain.

"A mother may not know all, but she does know best," she murmured in Emma's ears when she reached over to give her daughter a one armed hug.

After the meal service was finished with cake and more tea, the dancing resumed. Emma and her friends as well as the rest of the guests danced into the early evening, and this time she only danced with Killian. Slowly guests began to trickle out, and as the evening wound down it was just Emma, her parents, her friends, and the boys.

Killian bowed to Emma, then took her hand in his and placed a chaste kiss to her knuckles. "Until tomorrow, milady."

Emma curtsied as was proper, but giggled at the formality he was putting on for her father. "Until tomorrow."

"Don't miss us too much, lasses," Will said with a cheeky smile.

"Careful Lieutenant Scarlet, you are skirting a dangerous line, one that could have you cleaning latrines for the next month," David warned.

"Yes, sir!" Will answered standing up straight and tall.

"Thank you for an entertaining afternoon, Mrs. Nolan. See you on Monday Major Nolan," Graham offered politely.

"Thank you boys for helping us to celebrate," Mary Margaret responded.

After the boys left, Emma, Ruby, and Belle headed to Emma's room to change and pack her overnight bag. Emma changed into a simple blue frock and packed everything she might need for the evening ahead, then she sat nervously as she waited for her mother to call for them with the arrival of the coach.

"Relax, you're going to stare a hole into the floor," Belle said. "You know, tonight doesn't have to be the night."

Emma snapped out of her reverie and smiled at Belle, "I know, but… I want it to be. He's the one, I know it."

"If he's the one, then you have as much time as you need." Belle put a hand on each of Emma's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "But if tonight is the night, I hope it is perfect."

"It won't be," Ruby said.

"Oh, don't be such a cynic," Belle scolded. "Don't listen to her, I just hope it's a perfect first time for you both." Belle leaned in and gave Emma a kiss on the cheek and hugged her tight. "You're going to become a woman tonight," she whispered in her ear with excitement.

Emma nodded, a knot blocking the words in her throat. If they didn't get this show on the road she was sure she was going to chicken out.

"Girls, the coach is here," Mary Margaret called out from the bottom of the staircase.

"Good night, mama, Good night, daddy," Emma said when she got to the bottom of the steps. "Thank you for today," she added as she hugged her father. "It really was wonderful. I love you both." She squeezed her mother tight, realizing it was the last time she'd do so as her mother's innocent little girl.

"We love you, too," her parents answered in unison, then chuckled.

"All right, no shenanigans tonight, ladies!"

"Yes, ma'am," they all agreed before heading into the night.

"Okay, we are all at Tremont Hotel!" Ruby squealed as soon as the carriage pulled out of the roundabout in front of the Nolan manor.

"Tremont! That's only the best hotel in the country!" Belle exclaimed, "How did they afford that? Are we all sharing a room?"

"No!" Ruby gave her a look of distaste. "What kind of great sex pact would that be if we were all in one room? The boys have been saving for just such an occasion as Miss Emma Nolan's debut into society."

They arrived a full hour later and Emma's head was again spinning with more images and advice her girlfriends had bestowed upon her during the ride.

"Checking in," Ruby announced as they arrived at the bell desk.

"What is the name?"

"Mrs. Humbert, , and Mrs. Jones," she answered.

Emma's mouth fell open at the lie, but her heart soared at the thought.

The attendant checked his reservation book. "Ah, yes. Your keys have already been picked up by your husbands, you are all on the 2nd floor, Mrs. Humbert, room 22, Mrs. Scarlet, room 24, and Mrs. Jones, room 26."

Emma tapped ridiculously lightly on the door, but she couldn't help it, her hand felt weightless what with all the nerves swirling through her. It swung open immediately and she was greeted by Killian Jones, man of her dreams. His hair was properly mussed as though he'd repeatedly run his hand through it, his eyes were wide and his posture was rigid. For all her nerves a moment ago, a sudden calm washed over her as she realized he was clearly as nervous as she was.

"Come in," he offered, and blushed as his voice cracked. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Come in, Swan."

Emma smiled for the first time since she'd left the safety of her home. She loved when he called her Swan. He used to make fun of her when they were younger, asking if they'd given her the middle name of Swan hoping that she'd become more graceful. She'd sneered at him back then and stuck her tongue out, not having a better response for the boy who loved to tease her.

Several years later he'd commented on how she had become quite the graceful Swan as they fenced in the gardens. She'd bested him several rounds.

Stepping through the door she unfastened her cloak and laid it on the bed. "It's beautiful," she marveled as she looked around the regal room. "I can't believe you got a room here."

"It's your debut love, and our first night together."

Emma whirled around and she flushed from the tips of her ears down to the tops of her breasts, probably farther, but the rest of her was covered.

"Oh, I uh… not like that. I mean, it's just our first time out together, and I wanted it to be special. For your, for… you." Killian stumbled over his words and finally rushed to the other side of the room to retrieve a package from behind the bed. "Here."

Emma took the package he was holding out to her, it was heavier than she expected. "What is this?"

"It's a gift, genius."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I know that, I mean why?"

"Because I saw it when we were at our last port, and I thought of you."

Emma ducked her head as an elated grin crossed her lips. She took his hand in her free one and led him over to the couch. Sitting down together, she unwrapped the package. "Killian! It's gorgeous!" She ran her hand across the pictures engraved on the top of the wooden box, an intricate compass and a swan.

"Nowhere near as breathtaking as you."

She couldn't help the sharp intake of breath, she was used to Killian's flirtations, light and playful. But this serious side, it had her stomach tumbling. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. It was chaste, and nothing she hadn't done several times before when he'd been set to leave on an assignment, but there was so much more behind it tonight.

Killian cupped his cheek as if to seal the press of her kiss to his skin. "You haven't even opened it yet."

"There's more?" She'd thought it a decorative box for jewelry or knick-knacks. She unfastened the two catches and opened the box. A squeal of delight left her lips as she looked at the game she and Killian had competed at since she could remember. "Backgammon!"

Pulling out the wooden dice cups, Emma saw that one was engraved with the same compass and the other with a swan, each was lined with royal blue velvet. The board had an elaborately finished wooden playing surface, and was trimmed in the same royal blue. "Killian, this is… I don't even have words." She ran her hand over the set reverently, it was the most thoughtful gift she'd ever received. And she loved him more now than she had five minutes ago. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, love. Do you want to play?"

Closing the the board, Emma shook her head. She watched his face drop as he asked her if she no longer adored the game as she once had. "I do, I promise. It's just, I had something else in mind for tonight."

"Oh?" Killian quirked an eyebrow, genuine curiosity written across his face.

_I'm going to have to spell it out for him, then,_ she mused. She couldn't very well say, I made a sex pact with Ruby and Belle, but she wasn't sure what to do. She wanted this, and not because she wanted to get it over with, or she was horny. She wanted Killian, she wanted to share this ultimate intimacy with him, give him her body.

"Are you hot, darling, you're quite flush. Would you like some water?"

"Yes, please," she muttered, embarrassed by her body's betrayal. When he got up to get her water, Emma walked over to the bed, took off her shoes, and climbed onto it then sat back and leaned against the headboard. Killian handed her the glass of water and watched as she drank. "Sit with me?"

Killian acquiesced removing his boots before sitting next to her on the bed. He was now as brightly colored as she was as he scooted closer to her. "What did you have in mind for tonight, Swan. Cards, charades, tales from abroad?"

Deciding to show instead of tell, Emma leaned over into his space and placed her lips on his, effectively rendering him silent. She placed one hand on the bed between them and the other upon his chest to balance herself. When he didn't reciprocate, Emma shied away, fearing she'd misread the entire evening, possibly the last several years. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize lass, I just…"

"What?"

"I don't want you to think I expect any of this. That's not how I intended it to sound when I said it was our first night together. I would be happy to hold you tonight, to play games with you, talk with you. I meant what I said to your father, Emma, I want to court you, I want everything with you."

"I know you don't expect anything," she whispered. "Anything I offer to you is because I want to give it to you." Emma placed her hand back on his chest and looked into his eyes. "I want everything with you too, Killian. Does it matter what order we go in?"

"I suppose not."

"Then stop thinking about propriety, my father's rules, good form, or whatever it is that is holding you back. Just kiss me." She didn't need to tell him twice. As quickly as she pulled away a moment before, he surged forward and kissed her.

Their lips molded together, simple pecks with the barest of suction. They explored different angles as their noses collided, and their necks searched for positions that were comfortable. The popping sound had Emma's heart thrumming like a wild horse on the run. She wanted more. Opening her mouth slightly she explored what it was like to kiss just his bottom lip with both of hers, she pulled gently as she kissed the supple flesh.

Killian's sharp inhale spurred her on and natural instinct urged her to taste him. Her hand had fisted his shirt possessively as she anticipated her mouth's desire. She passed her tongue along his lower lip, sucking gently again with her lips and Killian's body jolted at the wet sensation. Suddenly his hand was caressing her cheek and she leaned into the loving sensation. She licked along the seam of his lips a little bolder this time, and finally he opened to her. Emma pressed forward, lightly sweeping her tongue against his. He responded immediately this time, brushing his tongue back against hers.

Scooting down the bed, she urged him to follow in her path so they were lying on their sides. Sneaking one arm between the bed and his neck she carded the other into his hair. She always wanted to know what his hair felt like, was it soft, coarse, was it really as thick as it appeared?

Resuming their exploration of the word kiss, they were no longer shy with their tongues as they met time and again, pulsing and swirling around each other. Their breathing was more panting as they negated the need to breathe in favor of tasting.

As Emma broke for much needed oxygen, Killian's eyes roamed her form, her cleavage on display and almost falling out as she lay on her side. He immediately focused his eyes back on hers, almost as if he was embarrassed.

"You can look." Loosening the bodice of her dress, partially exposing her breasts, she whispered, "I want you to look."

"Emma," he groaned.

"What?" she asked innocently. She hadn't in one million years thought he wouldn't want to look at her. "You don't want to?" She self consciously hooked her arm over her chest, wondering if her breasts weren't big enough for his taste.

"Gods, Swan. For such a bright lass you sure can be dense sometimes."

Emma scoffed at him, "Screw you!" She sat up and began tying her bodice until Killian stilled her movements.

"Emma, can we talk for a minute?" When she didn't respond, he pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck. "Fine, I'll talk."

Emma sighed as his warm breath ghosted over her neck, pebbling the flesh it caressed. How could he not want this as much as her. She was positively aching between her legs, worse than she'd ever experienced.

"I want to, Swan. I want to look, I want to touch, I want to feel."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"I don't know how much you and your friends talk, or how much you know about the male…"

"About what, climax?"

Killian positively blushed to the tips of his ears at her brashness. "Aye."

"Well they told me that a woman has to work toward her climax, while a man has to work against his, and that once a man… comes, he's pretty much done, at least for awhile."

"So then, can you understand that this is going to be over way too quickly if we go too fast? I've never been with a woman, and I'm told I'm going to last all of five seconds. I don't wish to finish before you. I've only ever wanted you Emma Nolan, dreamed about it, fantasized about it." He ducked his head as he confessed the last part.

Emma stared at him wide eyed, like all of that was anything to be ashamed of. She was a virgin, but she still knew enough to know that he was being incredibly sweet, and the vulnerability he was showing made her a little weak. Deciding to even the playing field for him, she tipped his chin up with her fingers and made a confession of her own. "I fantasize about you, too. How you'd touch me, what you'll feel like inside me, what you look like naked, what dirty things you'd say to me. I think next time I need release, I'll think about what you do when you're fantasizing about me."

Killian groaned. "I am so turned on just having you this close that I'm afraid I'm going to finish before we start."

Emma chuckled. "Who cares, we'll just wait and go again if that happens."

"My ego cares, Swan, my pride cares."

"Fuck your ego and your pride. If you don't get over here I am going to take care of myself."

"If you do that I _will _finish before we start," he chuckled.

Emma could see that he felt more at ease now that he'd at least voiced his concerns. Maybe just having her know that it was his intention to satisfy her could put his mind at ease. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her again. "May I?" he asked as he grasped the string that would display her breasts with one pull.

Emma nodded. As the top of her dress fell open, she watched the hungry look glaze over Killian. Standing up, she pushed the sleeves down her arms and began to untie the back of her dress.

Killian watched the angel before him as she revealed herself to him. When she was fully naked, she stood shyly, one arm over her breasts and the other over her mound. He mapped each inch of her skin, there was a path of freckles that stood in stark contrast to her creamy skin, and he slowly traced it with his finger. Emma shivered at the intimate way his fingers ghosted over her skin.

"Don't be modest now, show me all of you." He gently clasped her hand, lacing their fingers together, and pulled it away, holding it out to her side, then he did the same with her other hand, uncovering her breasts. "You are magnificent, darling." He pulled her back onto the bed and had her lay down.

"And you are very overdressed." He was still in his pants and shirt that he'd opened the door in.

"All in good time, love." Killian took in a deep breath to calm himself and then leaned over her to kiss her.

Emma's eyes squeezed shut as she luxuriated in the feel of his mouth as it nibbled along her neck and down to her chest. His warm palm cupped her breast, gently massaging and a wave of arousal pulsed between her legs. She squeezed her thighs and contracted her walls to soothe the ache. It was of no use though as his mouth closed around one nipple and suckled her. It was the best feeling she'd ever known, and her hand flew into his hair that she now knew to be silky, and just as thick as it looked, practically smashing his face against her breast as she begged him not to stop.

Killian smiled up at her, clearly proud he'd found a sensitive spot that brought her heightened pleasure. "May I?" he asked as his hand slid down to cup her sex.

Emma bit her lip, torn between rampant desire to have him touch her and embarrassment at the mess it would be. She could feel her own wetness.

"Are you afraid it'll hurt?" Killian asked in response to the miniscule nod of her head.

"No, I want you to, it's just, I'm…" She watched as he cocked his head in confusion. "I'm really wet, and I don't want you to be disgusted."

Killian laughed heartily at that. "When you touch yourself, are you wet?"

Emma blushed at least three shades darker as she clamped her mouth shut, refusing to answer.

"I only ask because I was told... the wetter the better."

"You were told?"

"Well, the guys and I talk. I mean, I wanted some pointers, and they are more experienced than I am."

Emma was a bit relieved that she wasn't the only one who'd sought advice from her friends. "I know the more turned on I am, the wetter I am, so I guess the wetter the better makes sense," she giggled. Emma nudged her hips against his waiting hand, giving him permission.

Running his fingers over her lips, Killian spread her apart before stroking over her opening and her clit. "Gods above… you are soaked," he whispered hoarsely.

Emma cried out as the pads of his thick fingers caressed her intimately. This was now the best feeling ever, she decided.

"Show me."

"What?" Emma said, only half cognizant through her haze of pleasure.

"Show me how to touch you, love. What you like."

Emma's eyes shot to his, impossibly turned on but shy innocence and love in his eyes prodded her to comply. She placed her hand over his and guided his movements, lightly circling her clit before delving inside her to pump a few times and then circling her clit again.

"You're so perfect, Emma." He kissed her passionately as she continued to show him just how she liked to be touched.

Emma's whole body writhed with pleasure, quickly finding herself on the brink of orgasm under their joint effort. She removed her hand from his, wanting Killian to be rewarded when he made her come. He was a quick study as he found a rhythm that had Emma cursing and muttering praises. She palmed her breasts and teased her nipples as he worked tirelessly, praising her beauty and her cunt. "Oh, right there!" Emma demanded. She threw her head back into the pillow and canted her hips against his hand, seeking every last jolt of pleasure where his flesh worked hers.

Killian committed to memory the exact way he was circling her clit as her body tensed up and a furrow bent her brows. The way she moaned out his name and gasped for breath made his cock twitch. He was mesmerized as her wet and swollen flesh spasmed rhythmically even as she continued to push against his hand.

Emma watched in stunned bliss as Killian brought his glistening fingers to his mouth. He licked the tip of his finger, and his eyes rolled shut. Her mouth dropped open as she watched him lick them clean, humming in contentment. She wondered if he'd make the same noises if he were to taste straight from the source. _Next time,_ she thought with a shiver of anticipation. Once she had proper use of her arms again she sat up and tore at his shirt. "Get this off," she growled impatiently.

"Gods, you are beautiful, glowing even," Killian murmured. He ceased her desperate attempt to disrobe him and removed his shirt quickly. Before he shed his pants he pulled her to her knees and gathered her in his body so they were chest to chest. "That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen, Swan. You are good at this."

Emma giggled, "I didn't even do anything."

Killian placed her hand against his straining cock, grunting as she immediately palmed him through his trousers. "You did this."

"Oh my God! It's so hard, Killian."

"That's what you do to me."

"Does it… does it hurt?"

"No, love. I mean, I'm aching to be inside you, but it's not a true pain." Clasping her face between his hands he brought her lips to his and kissed her thoroughly. "I'm sorry, I should've jerked off before you got here. I'm not gonna last, I'll likely explode the moment I'm inside your wet, hot cunt. I promise you though, practice will make perfect."

Her clit sparked at his dirty words, but she managed to compose coherent thought to relieve his worries. "You already got me off, Killian. And I promise, I don't care how long you last. I have wanted you for so long, I just want to feel you, have this moment with you. And you're right. We'll get better at this." Emma mapped his chest with her hands. "You are very hairy."

"So I've been told by the lads a time or two."

"I like it," she combed her fingers through the ample hair and fisted it, "it feels heavenly rubbing over me."

Killian smiled wide, obviously relieved that she wasn't adverse to his chest hair that had begun sprouting before both Will's and Graham's when they were prepubescent lads running the streets.

Unbuckling his belt, Emma unfastened his pants before sliding them down his hips. She licked her lips without thinking, wondering how she'd possibly be able to get that in her mouth let alone swallow around it as Ruby had suggested. Killian jumped as she delicately ghosted her fingertip from his tip to his base. Her eyes widened comically when he flexed and his cock actually jumped toward her. "It's so… big. Is it going to hurt?"

"Aye, a little I think." Killian ran his fingers through her folds again. "But it helps that you're wet, and hopefully still… aroused?"

"You have no idea." Emma laid back down and pulled Killian with her. "Make love to me, Killian."

"As you wish," he murmured before locking lips again.

Emma spread her legs, allowing him to nestle between her thighs, and he grunted as his tip made contact with the heat of Emma's still wet slit. As Killian composed himself, eyes squeezed shut in concentration, Emma took the chance to really admire the man in her arms. She ran her hand along his chin, he looked slightly older with the shadow of scruff that had come in while he was on leave. His broad shoulders loomed over her and his strong arms surrounded her small frame. Looking down between them she could just make out the head of his cock resting between her spread legs, and it might have been the hottest thing she'd ever seen. She inhaled sharply as she watched Killian grasp himself and line up to her entrance.

"Are you ready, love?" he whispered into her ear.

She nodded, and a shiver wracked her body as his warm breath floated across the sensitive skin. Ever mindful of her responsiveness, he closed his lips around her lobe, sucking gently. Emma found herself overwhelmed as he melded their bodies together and pushed into her slowly.

She panted as her heartbeat tripled in response to the euphoria she felt in his arms and tears sprang to her eyes the moment he was fully seated in her depths. Wrapping her arms around his torso, Emma held him tightly and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I love you, Killian," she whispered.

Killian's head shot up and he placed a hand under her chin to make sure she was looking at him. "Emma," he whispered, emotion stealing his voice. "Tell me you mean it, darling."

She looked deep into the blue eyes she'd dreamt about for years and smiled adoringly. "I love you, Killian Jones. I have for a long time."

A smile of his own graced his face. "I love you, Emma Nolan. I have since before I knew what love was." He placed a searing kiss to her lips and began moving tentatively within her. His thrusts were slow and shallow, but strong as he buried himself deep each time.

It stung a little at first, but in Killian's words, it wasn't a true pain as he'd stretched her to accommodate him. Emma watched as Killian disappeared into her with each pass, and she decided this was now the best feeling ever. "You feel so good inside me," she whispered shyly. Now that he was sliding in and out of her she could hardly focus on the multitude of pleasure it was to have his cock caressing her walls, and his pelvic bone hitting her just right.

"I know it can't feel as good as the way you're wrapped around my cock." True to his word, Killian did not last long.

Emma whimpered when he suddenly withdrew, but immediately realized why as he grasped his cock frenziedly and attempted to scoot away from her.

And true to her word, Emma did not care that he hadn't lasted long.

Reaching for him before he could leave the bed, Emma grasped his hip with one hand and snaked her other hand around his length. She pumped his cock, mesmerized as he whispered her name through his release, which shot across her belly.

"Emma, I'm so sor-"

"Stop apologizing," she scolded playfully.

"And you were worried you would make a mess?"

Emma giggled as she looked down at herself, it was kind of funny that she had been worried about him and now she was the one who needed cleaning. Thank goodness they were at the only hotel in the country with indoor plumbing. "We could take a bath?"

Killian was immediately up and off the bed to run a bath. Why should they not take advantage of all the amenities offered at the finest hotel in the country? "Come, love." Killian offered her his hand and pulled her from the bed. Leading Emma to the bath, he got in first and then guided her to sit across from him. They lazed in the deliciously hot bath water, Killian wrapped his legs around Emma, and she crossed hers over his stomach, giggling when her butt met his under the water. They talked about everything and nothing.

Deciding to wash before it got too cold, Emma grabbed the soap and lathered her hands as she sat up in the copper tub. Instead of washing herself, she reached out and began washing Killian. She slid her hands over every inch of his body, lathering him up and copping a feel here and there. When she'd finished and his hair was properly spiked atop his head with bubbles, she handed him the soap and waited for him to reciprocate. Emma hummed contentedly as Killian did just as thorough a job of washing her before they rinsed off.

"It looks like someone is ready to start practicing," Emma said as she finished patting her hair dry. She'd been admiring Killian as he stood before her, casually drying off even as he sported a massive erection.

He smiled predatorily at her as he pulled her flush against his body. "Did you expect any less as you were comprehensively cleaning every inch of my cock, you bloody minx."

"Oh, like you didn't try to make my breasts sparkle, you washed them so many times?" Emma grinned devilishly at him.

Killian chuckled as she pulled him back to bed where they spent the rest of their night alternating between snuggling, sleeping, and practicing - they even got to experience cunnilingus and fellatio.

Emma was loathe to leave the comfort of their rendezvous the next morning. "I'll miss you."

"I will see you this afternoon for tea, Swan."

"You know what I mean. Who knows when we will have this chance again?"

"Perhaps a short courtship, then? I'll have to start making my case to your father, he did grant me his permission after all."

"I like that idea. We can call it the Short Courtship Pact of 1878," Emma snickered before lovingly kissing Killian.

"Why do I feel like I am missing some kind of joke?"

"Because you're smart, but that is a story for another time." She kissed him again, unwilling to tell him about her silly sex pact at the moment.

A knock sounded at the door, which they ignored in favor of enjoying each other before Emma had to return home.

"Come on Emma, open the door, or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your door in," Ruby called.

"Emma, wakey, wakey," Belle singsonged through the paper thin door.

"I don't know why they're here," Emma mumbled through their kisses. "Shouldn't they be with your friends, still in bed like us?"

"Graham and Will had watch early this morning, they'll likely be back in an hour or so. I was supposed to have it as well, but I took leave." Killian rubbed behind his ear, one of Emma's favorite Killian idiosyncrasies. "I wanted to spend all the time I could with you."

Emma blushed at his over the top sweetness.

"Emma Swan Nolan, you open this goddamn door right now," Ruby demanded like a sullen child. "I want to hear all about the Great Sex Pact of 1878 before the boys come back!"

Emma's head dropped against Killian's chest and she let out a defeated moan as Killian began cracking up. "Thanks Ruby," she muttered.

"Oh, shit!" Belle exclaimed, "he's still in there."

Killian and Emma could hear them giggling like little girls as they scurried down the hallway.

"So, Swan, a sex pact?" Killian teased.

"Shut up," she grumbled, still pretend pouting into his chest.

"Here I am, about to propose a marriage pact, and you planned a sex pact to steal my virtue?"

Emma's head popped up comically, "Marriage?"

"Relax, Swan, I'm not proposing."

"Okay," she murmured, a hint of disappointment coloring her tone.

"Yet," he added.

Emma smiled that brilliant smile, the one that only he could elicit.

"I just figured since we had the Short Courtship Pact, we should also discuss a marriage pact."

"And what exactly is this marriage pact?"

"A promise," Killian cupped her cheek, "a promise that you are it for me. My one and only, and I promise myself to you forever. I want to marry you as soon as propriety and your father allow. I love you, Emma Nolan, to the end of the world, or time."

Emma searched his eyes, witnessing for herself his noble intent and the love behind his words. "Okay, The Jones Nolan Marriage Pact. A promise, that you are it for me. My one and only, and I promise myself to you forever. I want to marry you as soon as propriety and my father allow. I love you, Killian Jones, to the end of the world, or time.

They sealed their newest pact with a kiss and the promise of true love everlasting warming their hearts.

End


End file.
